


Aeon

by KotoriYui



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: (it's not SorMik tho xD), AU, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Hierarchy, Implied Relationships, Love/Hate, M/M, Please do read my author's notes in the beginning at least pvp, Romance, Royalty, School Life, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: From night to day, Mikleo's life changed abruptly.





	1. Prologue ~ Lilium Candidum ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yô -0-)/  
> Yet again, another fic lmao
> 
> Well, this is adapted/based on one of my fics - [Love Lasts Forever](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/1576541/) written for the Uta no Prince-sama fandom. However, because shit happened in that fandom (regarding my fanfics) I decided to stop writing for it. But I really like the plot I came up with, so I have decided to adapt it to the TOZ fandom (and SorMik QwQ ❤).  
> I won’t be updating this as fast as I update my other SorMik fics, okay? Even though I have 11 chapters written already :V (truth to be told, I have to re-write them, having in mind that I am adapting this from another fic -and complicating my life even more by adding extra stuff lol ganbarimasu õvõ)9 - but since the ideas are all sorted out, it’s not hard to do it, somehow xD) 
> 
> Anyways, although you might find this interesting for now, (let’s hope that’s what you’ll be thinking by the end of this chap lol), this will get boring in no time xD believe me hahaha this is mainly SorMik, but there’ll be another couple with a great importance to the story thus you won’t get much SorMik for a while (though that’s not what will turn it into a boring story…) But well, for now, the first chaps are SorMik only :’3 ❤
> 
> Last, but not least, it’s important that you do not assume anything while reading this because you might be wrong in your assumptions, thus you might end up getting disappointed and I don’t want that pvp. Of course, you might be right about them, if so all the better, but there’s always the option of you being wrong and ending up disappointed QwQ so, try not to assume anything. At least, for now. I’m a pretty obvious woman xD so you’ll figure out the whole stuff soon, daijoubu ovo)b [TuT pls don’t go spoil yourselves by reading LLF xD okay go ahead if you want lol but rest assured, this will be slightly different from that fic x3]
> 
> And, without further ado -bc look at these long notes omfg oAo- enjoy but be aware of ugly mistakes throughout the chapter. Forgive me for them m(uvu)m

_It is said that dreams are connected. It is said that they are our inner most desires. It is said that they can be premonitory._

_He didn't use to believe in any of that, until the gears of time started moving again._

 

* * *

 

 

" _Since I turned 18, I've always had the same dream. Over and over and over again, I see the same things. The dream starts with me waking up and instantly protecting my eyes with my hand. The sunlight is dazzling. When I feel used to the brightness, I look around. I look to my right and I see a vast field of white lilies, I then look to my left and just like before, I see more white lilies. There's nothing but white lilies surrounding me. They're beautiful… or so I think. And then, there's a hand on my field of vision. I instantly look up and all I see is a blurred shadow. There's someone with me, but before I can try to see who they are, their hand caresses my cheek kindly; so kindly that I feel myself closing my eyes at the touch. Naturally, I smile. My eyes open and look up at the hand's owner. Their features aren't clear, but even so, I reach out to their cheek with my right hand, and caress it as gently as they caressed mine._

_Their name escapes my mouth._

Sorey──

_After that, I wake up. I never get to see the continuation of that dream. I never get to see the owner of that hand. I only know their name and_ _──my strong feelings of love for them."_

"Mikleo!"

"Yes, mom?" The boy looked away from the beautiful white lily in the vase, and at the woman a few feet ahead of him.

"Jeez… Why are you getting all spaced out for? I've been calling you for a while now. What happened?" The woman──Muse──asked, getting closer to her son. Some strands of her braided brown hair danced in the wind. Her vision followed Mikleo's. "A white lily? Were you spaced out because of that? What about it?" Confusion written all over her face, Muse looked at the boy beside her. He smiled softly at his mother, turning his back to the flower shop and resuming their previous way.

Muse remained quiet looking at Mikleo's back as he distanced himself little by little.

"I wonder." He started. "I just──"

"Just…?"

Mikleo recalled his dream. His heart fluttered softly in his chest.

"I just remembered something while looking at it."

Muse regarded him curiously. Sometimes her son would get distracted just like before, and she would get worried because of it. Normally she would always understand him; know how he thinks, but only at times like these, would she feel concerned and unable to read her son's mind. However, he didn't seem to be suffering, at least. But he looked so distant… There would always be an unapproachable aura surrounding him. It was frustrating, but she trusted him so she would do nothing to disturb him.

"Let's go? Uncle Michael is waiting for us."

She smiled, resuming her way as well. Her arm wrapped around Mikleo's and she smiled at him, who blushed faintly but returned the gesture. Muse snickered softly. Mikleo would always be Mikleo no matter what.

"You're so cute."

"Don't call me cute." Mikleo retorted, cheeks reddening a bit more.

As they walked, in the middle of the crowd of people, Mikleo's eyes observed everything carefully. He looked at many and different faces, and wondered if he would ever find out whom Sorey was. He didn't know what they looked like nor what they were like, but one thing he knew with all certainty: Mikleo loved Sorey with all of him, and for this he would find him.

 _Sorey_ ──

No matter how long it would take him, Mikleo would find Sorey.

_Mikleo──_

His feet stopped abruptly. Muse was forced to stop as well. People bumped against them instantly. They regarded them irritated. Some cursed them under their breathe. The older woman apologized sincerely before looking up at the boy beside her.

"Mikleo? What happened? Why would you──" She trailed off. Again… That unapproachable aura surrounded her son. Yet, this time something felt different. She couldn't explain what exactly, but she felt it deep down. It sent a rather cold chill down her spine.

"Mikleo…" She tugged at the sleeve of his blue shirt, yet as soon as her fingers curled around the fabric, her son ran away leaving her behind, desperately shouting out his name.

All Mikleo could do was running, faster than ever. He never thought that he could run this fast. His feet──his entire body felt light, as if the wind was pushing him forward. He didn't know where his feet were taking him to, but he didn't give it much thought. He just wanted to arrive there as fast as possible. Something──someone was waiting for him. He was sure. He had heard it. He had clearly heard it; a voice calling his name fondly. He had felt it; their feelings reached him just like their voice.

To whom did that voice belong? Who was it that was calling him? Who was it that wanted to see him so desperately? Who was it? Was it Sorey?

_Sorey…_

He crossed street after street; bumped against anyone in his way, blind by the whirlwind of feelings invading his entire being. He could feel how his feet sped up by the second, anxiously running in search for their destiny. When would he reach it?

_Mikleo──_

He heard that voice calling his name again. His heart burst in a wild race inside his chest. He was close he could tell.

Mikleo kept running. Feeling breathless, he panted. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, glistening under the strong sunlight, and brown strands of hair clung to his face. Mikleo was tired; exhausted even. But he had to keep running. So he did.

_Sorey… Sorey… Sorey..._

That name resounded in his mind over and over, and before he knew it, his feet stopped running. The strong yet sweet scent of Madonna Lilies reached his nose. Mikleo panted heavily while scanning his surroundings with his violet orbs. The first thing he saw was a small garden of lilies surrounding a gazebo.

Had this place ever existed? He didn't remember ever coming here. But then again, he lived in this town for half an year now, so there were still plenty of places that he did not know.

The soft sound of footsteps brought him back to reality. Mikleo looked around, searching the place, and not too far away from the garden of lilies, was the tall figure of a boy. Time stopped instantly. His heart skipped a beat and then pounded stronger than ever.

The other male observed him as well, as anxiously as Mikleo. As if reading each others' mind, they stepped closer to each other without hesitation, their eyes never parting from one another. Mikleo noticed the noble aura the other boy exhaled. The white clothing he wore only helping to it, yet the golden details on the red belt and his sword gave him an idea of whom the other male might be.

Standing now mere centimeters away from each other, they stopped. Their eyes looked into each others' for several minutes. The gentle silence surrounding them being interrupted by the soft breeze blowing past them.

Mikleo smiled when the other male smiled at him. The warmth of his smile felt so nostalgic. Even though he didn't remember ever seeing it, he knew with all certainty that the other boy had smiled at him many times before. Long… long ago.

"Finally…" He started, his warm smile never fading. "I found you, Mikleo."

Mikleo's heart quivered.

"Sorey──" He muttered breathlessly. His whole body trembled.

The other male, Sorey, stretched out his hand. Mikleo didn't hesitate and grabbed it. Sorey's enveloped it gently, giving it a small yet reassuring squeeze.

"I missed you so much──" Sorey wanted to say much more, however he trailed off unable to do so. Utterly overwhelmed by the many emotions invading him.

Unable to control the strong turmoil of feelings, Mikleo pulled Sorey into a suffocating hug. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He finally had Sorey in his arms. He would never let him go.

"Sorey... I love you."

Sorey's arms tightened around Mikleo ever so slightly.

"I love you too, Mikleo."

 

* * *

 

 

Feeling the conscience returning to him, he tried to open his eyes, but something was preventing him from doing so. He didn't know what exactly, but it was extremely uncomfortable, so he tried to move his hand in order to remove from his eyes whatever it was that wasn't letting him see. But his hand refused to move. He tried again. And again. And again. But his hand would never move. Neither of them. In a panic, he tried to get up, yet his body didn't even budge. He concentrated better on his task, and it was then that he realized it──he couldn't feel his legs; nor his arms. As for his body… He could barely do it.

Why?

What was happening?

He wanted to move. He wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to──

Suddenly, a familiar and sweet fragrance hit his nose. Panic vanished from his body. Madonna Lilies… Thinking well, just now he had dreamt of them. Was he near them? Before he could try to understand that, he heard voices. Someone was talking not too far away from him. Perhaps, right next to him──but he couldn't say it for sure.

"I'm terribly sorry. There's nothing else that I can do. It is──" The masculine voice hesitated. Its owner sounded sincerely apologetic; sad even. "──too late already."

"No… No! No! NO!" Yell after desperate yell, a woman started crying. The sorrow could be easily perceived from the way she sounded. He could almost swear he knew her voice.

As if reading his mind, a third and masculine voice, uttered the woman's name sorrowfully. "Muse." That voice, just like Muse's also sounded very familiar.

His mother? It was his mother, and that other voice belonged to his uncle. Why was she crying so desperately. Who had hurt her? What had happened?

" _Mom──"_ His lips articulated, yet no sound came out from them. And his mother continued crying.

"You said you could help him. You said you would save him."

"I'm so sorry."

"THAT WON'T HELP HIM!"

"MUSE──"

"MIKLEO── My Mikleo will…"

Him? What about him? What would happen to him? Why did she sound so desperate. What was happening? Why couldn't he open his eyes? Why couldn't he talk to his mom? Why couldn't he ease her pain?

"Please doctor, we will do anything, but please──save him!" His uncle, Michael, begged desperately.

Save him? From what? From whom?

Suddenly he felt a great pain throughout his whole body. He wanted to scream for help, yet no word came out. He could only agonize in silence.

"There might be a way to help him."

"Then──"

"But if I do save him, you won't ever be able to see him. Do you still want me to help him?"

"We won't ever be able to see him?"

"Exactly."

"What do you mean? Why?"

"──"

The pain was getting too unbearable. He could barely hear their voices. In each fraction of a second, they sounded more and more distant. What was happening to him? Why was he feeling so much pain all of a sudden?

"Do you still wish to save him?"

He heard faintly. Not too long after, he heard the voice of his mother and his uncle.

"Yes."

The next thing he heard was a continuous beep next to his ears, and then all went silent.

Little did he know that that had been the very last time he had heard his mom's voice.

 

* * *

 

 

The floral scent of lilies reached his nose. He breathed it softly and felt a sudden tranquility invading his heart.

"I'm sorry for taking so long to find you." Sorey uttered squeezing his hand. Their fingers intertwined naturally, as if they had always been meant to do it.

"I was the one finding you, though." Mikleo teased, trying to ease his guilt.

"Eh? No, no. I'm pretty sure that I was the one finding you."

"When exactly? I was the one running all the way to you."

"But I was the one guiding you."

"Small details."

"Eh~"

Mikleo smiled, relieved. He pulled the other male closer, their faces mere inches away from each other.

" _We found each other."_  He muttered lowly. He stood on his toes, and his lips reached for Sorey's taking him aback with a tender kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Sorey leaned his forehead to Mikleo's. His vivid green eyes looked into Mikleo's purple ones. Smiling, he said, "You're right. And I won't ever let you go, Mikleo."

"Neither will I, Sorey."

This time, the kiss was initiated by Sorey, and Mikleo reciprocated it without hesitation.

 

* * *

 

 

"──leo… Mikleo..."

A deep voice was calling his name. He wanted to answer them, but with his body in such a weak state how would he do it? He gave up on the idea. It'd be better if he just died, honestly. So much pain was a torture. He couldn't stand it. In all honesty, he was sure that he wouldn't stand it for much longer. He could feel it, somehow, deep down.

"Mikleo can you hear me?"

The man asked but he did nothing to reply. He couldn't speak… He couldn't move… He preferred to await his end.

"I'm here to help you."

Help? How?

"I can save you. But I need to communicate with you."

His weak heartbeat raced briefly, as if giving him the answer he wanted to utter.

"If you can hear me, give me a signal. Anything will do."

He wanted to reply. But how?

Trying to move his body but failing, only provided him an even greater desperation.

Why couldn't he move?

Why couldn't he speak?

Why? Why? Why?

All of a sudden he remembered──before, he had been able to move his lips; even if no sound had come out from them, he had felt them moving──articulating the unspoken words. He would try it.

" _I… can… hear… you…"_

His lips articulated, but he heard no reply. Hadn't it worked? Had the man not seen it?

" _I… can… hear… you…"_

He tried again. And yet──absolutely nothing.

" _I… can… hear… you…"_

He tried it again.

Still, nothing.

" _I… can… hear… you…"_

Once again, his lips articulated the unspoken sentence.

No reply reached his ears. He felt like crying. He really wanted to give in and cry. However, not even that he was able to do.

"Mik──Ah…"

A gasp… the other man had gasped. Why?

"So you can hear me… What a relief."

He suddenly noticed that his lips were still moving. It was as if they had a free will. Or, perhaps, he was refusing to give up, despite thinking it so many times.

"Mikleo, my name is Eizen, I'll make you a few questions and in return I want──I  _need_  you to reply. Although I'd like to tell you to take your time in doing so, we're running out of time, so try to do it as quickly as possible. Alright?"

He heard the other man, Eizen, carefully. He felt scared all of a sudden, and he was sure that in a normal state, his body would be shaking in fear. However, he wouldn't let such a feeling dominate him. Eizen had said that they were running out of time, so he would do as the other man had told him.

" _Yes…_ "

"Great. Then let's get started. You're currently at a clinic, in a very delicate state. Putting it bluntly, you are dying. Do you remember what happened to you?"

So it was true…? He was really dying…

" _No…"_

But──why?

"Well, I can't blame you. Today, at the time the spring festival was supposed to start, you were attacked by a couple of masked men. They tried to kill you. Thankfully passersby saw and rushed to help you, but when they arrived, your condition was already too delicate. You had already lost too much blood, and some of the several wounds you had were too deep. We──I tried to do anything I could, but in the end──"

The man trailed off. Mikleo could perceive some guilt and regret in the man's tone of voice. Yet, he wasn't blaming him. If anything, he was thankful.

" _Thank… you…"_

He meant it.

"You── I don't deserve it. Listen, I couldn't help you in the normal way, but──I can help you in another way."

Really? Was that really true?

"I can prevent your death, however only if your will to live is real. For this, I shall ask you: Mikleo, do you want to live?"

If he died, it would be all over. He couldn't die yet. There was still something that he needed to do. What exactly, he did not know. But he felt it within him. A strong will to live and to find out.

" _I… do…"_

"Then──"

A faint warmth enveloped his body. He didn't know what was happening, but he wasn't scared. Not of Eizen. He trusted him.

"──I shall save your soul. For that, I need you to promise me something."

What?

"No matter what happens, you won't  _ever_  tell anyone about yourself──about  _us_  and about our world. Can you promise me that?"

Although he trusted Eizen, his words were scaring him. He felt chills running down his spine. Wait── that wasn't all; the chills he felt weren't simply out of fear… His heartbeat was getting weaker as well, and the difficulty to breathe was increasing by the second.

Was this the end? Was he reaching his end? Now that he was so close to getting saved?

No; he couldn't let it end like this.

" _I…"_

Afraid or not, he would live.

" _promise…"_

"Then, welcome to my abnormal world, Mikleo."

As soon as those words reached his ears, his eyes snapped open. His purple orbs darkened as he felt his blood rushing wildly throughout his body. His heart pounded impossibly strongly, as if it would explode at any second. An unexpected intense wave of power filled him from the strands of his brown hair, to the tips of his pale toes.

It was painful.

It was too hot.

It was unbearable.

His fingers grasped the white sheets of the bed he was lying on, while his mouth screamed silently in agony. However, Mikleo could feel it. The transformation happening to his body made him well aware of it. Despite the painful sensations controlling him, Mikleo was alive. Eizen had saved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QwQ it was painful to write this. I may suck at writing angsty stuff, but damn it… poor my Mikleo bby (╥﹏╥)  
> I hope you’re not too confused, though… *sigh* and yes, Mikleo has brown hair… he’s human after all *3* but fear not, soon enough his hair will change its color to the normal one *winkwink* xD look at me, spoiling my readers lmao okay I stopped u_u
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading so far :D  
> Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


	2. I - Aeolus and Selene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yô -0-)/ I know I said I wouldn't be updating this fic fast, but I thought better and I have to do it. I have lots of free time now, but once my holidays come to an end, the free time might end as well if I find a job lol so I better write as much as I can while I still can haha.
> 
> Anyways, I shall thank [this woman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOnIce/) *hugs and chuus* bc she has helped me lots lately with all the nonsense I ask her about stuff that I am writing. She is not even in the fandom, and doesn't even know the characters LOL and yet she helps me whenever I need pvp she's a good woman; you make me proud ❤
> 
> Now *serves sexiness on a plate* xD enjoy as much as it's possible x) [mistakes included :v] ~

Facing the outside through the large window of his office, Eizen sat on the chair thoughtful. His back faced the door, so he didn't notice when a guest entered in the room.

"Hey" Zaveid greeted lively. Being completely ignored, he furrowed his brows. The blond didn't even budge, so he decided to approach the man himself. Yet, as he noticed Eizen's expression, he pondered if he should interrupt him. He already knew what the other was thinking. It was always the same, lately. Still, there was always the chance of him being wrong… Sometimes he wished he was.

"Why that face?" He asked leaning against the desk.

"Zaveid, you're here?" The blond sounded surprised, though he didn't show it on his face.

"Yeah, and I was actually expecting a more──"

"We have to find them." Eizen cut him off. His blue eyes pierced through Zaveid with their intensity. For moments he froze under that gaze. It was probably the third time in his life that Zaveid was witnessing such a sight.

"You say that all the time, and yet we haven't found anyone."

"You bastard…" Getting up from his seat, Eizen stepped closer to Zaveid. Standing right in front of him, the blond faced the long haired man darkly. His deepest concerns had now been completely transformed into anger. "Do you have to say it so bluntly? Do you think that it's because I don't want to find them?"

"Whoa── Easy there. I didn't mean it like that." Zaveid said throwing his arms in the air defensively.

"Tsk." Eizen averted his gaze, annoyed.

Another sigh escaped past his lips. "Listen──" The silver haired male started, his hands over Eizen's shoulders. He leaned his face to the blond's, searching for his blue eyes, so that Eizen could see how seriously Zaveid took their situation. However, Eizen avoided eye contact with him. Zaveid decided to speak, nonetheless, hoping to reach the other man with his sincere words. "──things will work out this time."

Eizen's body twitched lightly under his hands. His lips formed a small smile. It seemed that he had reached him.

"How can you be so sure?"

Zaveid's smile turned into a soft grin. "Right? I wonder…"

"Tsk" The blond clicked his tongue, trying to get away from the silver haired male. However, the latter refused to let him go and continued his unbelievable speech.

"If you give me a kiss, I might tell you though." He was asking such a thing from Eizen partly to distract him from their problems, even if only a little. As for the rest of his motives… well, he really wanted a kiss. He hadn't seen Eizen for some time now, so he obviously missed him.

"You──" The blond growled. "I should have known that you can't take anything seriously."

"And you are wrong Eizen. I'm always serious when it comes to you, to them and to our situation."

Eizen observed Zaveid carefully. His orbs looked into the other man's as if searching for his true intentions. Not wanting to back down, Zaveid observed him as intensely. He wasn't lying, thus he wasn't afraid of baring his soul to the other man. Why would he? Anything he did and said was merely thinking of Eizen. Since long ago that it was like that. Although the blond should know it, he wouldn't argue against him because of that.

Eizen sighed.

Zaveid regarded him mildly surprised. Maybe he was asking for too much right now.

"You don't──" Eizen's lips silenced him; if only for mere seconds.

"Satisfied? Now, why did you say that? Do you know something that I don't?"

Wide eyed, Zaveid tried to process what had happened. He had been kissed, that was for sure, but something didn't feel right. Eizen hadn't put a little bit of his feelings into it, and somehow that irritated him. It felt as if he had done it merely to know the answer to his question. As if he was using him. The idiot──didn't he miss him? Sure they had a lot going on in their lives at the moment, but it wasn't as if their bond had been severed. At least not to him. Zaveid loved him beyond anything and everything; each passing day more and more. Wasn't it the same for Eizen? No; it was, he knew it. Then why──tsk, as if he'd let him go like that.

"Oi, oi Eizen… you gotta be kidding me."

"What?" The blond growled lowly.

"You call that a kiss?" Zaveid's arms wrapped around Eizen's waist, pulling him closer.

Eizen's eyes widened briefly, but soon enough they narrowed while looking at the long haired man. "What are you──"

"I meant a real kiss." Zaveid's mouth claimed Eizen's as his with a sudden kiss. The blond was momentarily taken aback, yet he regained full consciousness and an expected anger started boiling throughout his body. How could the idiot think of these futile things, when they were trying to overcome such hard times?

His fist aimed for Zaveid's ribs, unfortunately the latter blocked it without much effort, as if expecting it even.

Zaveid smirked mentally when Eizen attacked him. He had blocked his attack so easily that he was sure that deep down, Eizen didn't have the slightest intention of resisting that kiss; at least not as much as he wanted to make him believe it. Hand wrapping a wrist, Zaveid's thumb looked for the blond's tightly closed fist, trying to force it open. Eizen, nonetheless, refused to do it. Such a reaction only turned things more exciting for the silver haired male. Consumed by a strange sensation of satisfaction, Zaveid's tongue ran languidly through the blond's upper lip all the way to his bottom lip, clearly asking for permission to enter the sealed mouth. He felt how the blond's warm lips quivered against his, but even so Eizen refused to give up that easily. His heart pounded strongly due to Eizen's stubbornness. As usual, his lover sure knew how to stir things up.

While in the beginning he had intended to reject that kiss, now Eizen just wanted it to last a bit longer. From the moment Zaveid's lips touched his, he felt how the will to resist the other man abandoned his core, bit by bit. It was as if Zaveid's touch drained any kind of rejecting feelings from his body, replacing them by passion, pleasure, lust and addiction. He could do nothing to fight those feelings; and in truth he didn't want to fight them. Thus, he could simply submit to his lover's touch. It was in his nature. It was part of their bond.

The hand grabbing the blond by the waist pulled him much closer, at the same time one of his legs slipped between Eizen's. Said male gasped in surprise. The fingers of his free hand instinctively grasped his lover's dark shirt, while the hand closed into a fist was finally opened. Zaveid smirked widely against Eizen's open mouth. Without hesitation, his tongue made its way past those irresistible lips, exploring every corner of their warmth. Meanwhile, the fingers grabbing Eizen's hand were entwined with the blond's, and while he expected Eizen to reject his gesture, to Zaveid's surprise the other man ended up returning it. He knew it; from the start, Eizen really hadn't had any intention of resisting the kiss.

" _You're so stubborn."_

Zaveid's thoughts invaded Eizen's head without warning. It sounded teasingly.

It was so irritating! And yet──

" _Shut up! Let go already."_  He replied, hoping that his thoughts would convey him his suppressed irritation.

" _Do you really mean it?"_

" _Of course I do!"_  If Zaveid kept kissing him this passionately, things would get out of control for sure, and he didn't want that. At least not now.

" _Hum… I dunno if that's true. I mean, you're clearly enjoying it."_

" _You damn bastard──Zaveid, let go of me this instant."_

" _Okay, I'll let go... only if you admit that you missed me, and that you wanted this kiss as much as I did."_

Ah, really… it was so very irritating. The easy way he always found out his deepest feelings; the easy way he always got what he wanted; the easy way he always made him lose his control… Eizen hated him for that. He was so irritating; so infuriating. And yet──

" _You must have a death wish."_

" _Say it, Eizen."_

And yet──

" _Let go."_

" _You know what will happen if you don't say it, right?"_

──so irresistible.

" _I'll kill you."_

And yet──he loved him so very much.

" _You know you can't."_

So infuriating.

" _But, I'll die──if it's for you."_

So irresistibly passionate. A passion that numbed his senses.

" _You're so damn stubborn."_

Zaveid's hand traveled all the way up, from Eizen's waist to the back of his head. His tanned fingers were softly entangled between blond locks of hair. Ever so slightly, he pulled the other male's face closer to his, deepening their passionate kiss. Eizen moaned into the long haired man's mouth, as Zaveid bent his body slightly over the blond's. The tongue inside his mouth, dancing with his own, was leaving him breathless. Moan after moan, died in his throat. Weakened to the point of losing his balance, Eizen could only find support on Zaveid and the leg between his.

This was dangerous. He could feel how fast he was losing the little control he still had over his own body. He couldn't let this go on for any longer.

Searching in the deepest of his mind for the suppressed will to resist, Eizen opened his eyes and the first thing they saw, was Zaveid's hazel ones. He cursed mentally. The idiot still had the habit of keeping his eyes opened while kissing him. Tsk~ But, he didn't have time to think about that right now. With great effort, his azure orbs looked intensely into Zaveid's, and in the blink of an eye said man froze on the spot. He looked at his lover wide eyed.

" _Oi Eizen, don't tell me…"_

He wasn't able to finish his thoughts. Eizen's strong fist sent him flying across the room. He landed with his back pressed against the white wall next to the door. The cold surface cracked behind him, due to the strong impact of his body.

Zaveid chuckled. "Ouch──" The laughter died on his throat as a sharp pain possessed his body. However, he was amused. Satisfied even.

"I should have seen this coming." He smirked, eyes looking at the blond sitting on the floor. "Still… it was worth it. If I get to see you like that, anything is worth it."

Eizen gritted his teeth tightly, fists clenched against the floor. He was sitting on his knees and trying harder than ever to gain full control over his body. He looked at Zaveid, hating him in his mind but desiring him; loving him more than anything in his heart. Worth it──he had said. How come? Getting weak to the point of losing all the strength in his entire being, and feeling unable to resist the passion──the lust within himself… All that was anything but needed. Yet, here he was yearning for the other man. He had finally freed himself from that stifling kiss, but he was already craving another one. He wanted to run to his lover and kiss him again. Feel those arms wrapped around his body.

He tightened his fists even more, his nails digging painfully against the flesh of the palm of his hand. Why did their bond worked like that? Why did it weakened him in such a way? No──it wasn't just for their bond. Eizen knew it all too well. Yet, he liked to blame their bond. It was easy if he had something to blame for the way his body and feelings reacted.

"It seems that the boy woke up. He's coming over here. If I was you, I'd recompose myself." Zaveid said, a wide smirk plastered on his face.

Eizen panicked, nevertheless. Mikleo was coming, if he ever saw him like this… He shook those thoughts away. He couldn't get up; truth to be told, he could barely move. The strength was nowhere near to return to his body, thus his only option was turning his back to the door. As long as Mikleo didn't see his lascivious expression, then there was nothing to worry about.

Eizen awaited then the younger male.

Not many minutes passed by, when a soft knock on the door was heard.

"Yes?"

The door was softly opened, and a hesitant tone of voice sounded. "Uhm, Eizen──A-Are you alright?" Mikleo asked alarmed when he saw the older man sitting on the floor in a rather odd position. He tried to reach him right away.

"I'm alright, don't come any closer." His harsh voice ordered and Mikleo stopped on his tracks. Eizen cursed under his breath. He hadn't intended to frighten the boy. He took a deep breathe to calm down. "You should get ready. You'll be going to Hexen Isle in a while, Zaveid is already here to accompany you."

"Zaveid?" Who was he? Where was he?

"Yô" As if reading the boy's mind, Zaveid greeted him, peeking from behind the opened door.

"Ah──" Mikleo gave a small nod.

"I'm the great Zaveid, nice to meet you."

"Ah, uhm… Mi-Mikleo, nice to meet you too." Mikleo said mildly surprised. He hadn't sensed the other man's presence at all.

"Eizen will open the portal to Hexen Isle in a bit, so go get ready."

"Hum." Without hesitation, Mikleo left Eizen's office and headed to the room he had used for the past weeks.

When he sensed the other male distant enough, Zaveid asked, "Should I help you?"

"Don't you dare." Was Eizen's reply. Zaveid shrugged and decided to ignore him. He knew that if he didn't help Eizen, then his lover would never be able to recover in time. Eizen knew it too.

As he stepped closer to the blond, Zaveid kneeled down behind him. His hazel eyes observed Eizen. Behind the collar of his white shirt, beads of sweat rolled down from the blond's neck to the flesh of his back. A sudden feeling of guilt invaded him. Perhaps, he had taken things too far this time. But it wasn't as if it had been entirely his fault. If Eizen hadn't been so stubborn, then he wouldn't have had reacted the way he did. A sigh escape through his lips. No matter how he looked at it, he was still a culprit.

Leaning his body against Eizen's, Zaveid's arms wrapped around his body from behind in a gentle embrace.

"I'm sorry." He said in a whisper, before the blond could utter anything else. "I shouldn't have done that. But I couldn't help it. I miss you..." He admitted tightening his hold on Eizen's body.

"Do you really think that I don't feel anything? You better than anyone else, should know it." Eizen said in a low voice. His entire being was trembling between Zaveid's arms. The mere fact of having the other man so close was leaving him more powerless.

"I know you do. But I just──I'm sorry." He ended up apologizing again, not knowing what else to say to justify his own actions.

Silence followed and persisted. None of them said anything else. They didn't move either. Even though Eizen had been so against having Zaveid close, he was now quieter between his arms, not showing any sign of resistance. However Zaveid knew that he was still mad. But even so, he wanted to help him. Not only to atone for his previous actions, but because he sincerely cared about his lover.

"Eizen──" He muttered softly. Said male looked back at him, eyes glistening in desire and body hot in need. The sight was so astonishingly delicious, that Zaveid had to swallow hard to control the sudden desire attacking him. "I'm sorry." He murmured so lowly that he was sure Eizen hadn't heard him. But it didn't matter. His lips pressed against the blond's in a gentle kiss; so different from the wild kiss from before. This was a kiss with care. A kiss to help his beloved. A kiss to give him what he had stolen.

Eizen felt a gentle warmth spreading throughout his entire core. His heartbeat slowed down to its normal rhythm. Bit by bit, very slowly, he felt the strength returning to his body, filling him from head to toe. The remnants of his lustful feelings, vanished into nothingness. In less than a minute, his body had returned to its normal state. And yet──

Not breaking the warm contact of lips, Eizen's body faced Zaveid's. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, bringing him closer. Without a single trace of hesitation, Eizen deepened the gentle kiss.

──he wanted him so much.

Of course he did. Of course he wouldn't be able to resist him now. Not after his apology. Not after feeling his lover's deepest feelings flowing through him, one after another. He missed Zaveid as well. He wanted to be with him for longer, to kiss him, to always be by his side. He loved him after all.

Breaking the kiss, Eizen said against Zaveid's lips, "If you understand, don't do that ever again."

It took Zaveid several seconds to come to his senses. Eizen's feelings had reached him through that kiss, overwhelming him incredibly. However, he wouldn't deny that he now felt more at ease.

"Yeah." He agreed smiling.

Getting up, both men headed towards a large mirror placed against one of the walls of the room. Eizen stretched out his hand to it, his palm was reflected on the other side of the mirror. The blond closed his eyes while the index and middle fingers of his other hand came closer to his face, standing mere inches away from his lips. His mouth started muttering countless words in an unknown language. Gradually, Eizen's reflection disappeared from the other side of the mirror, being replaced by a dazzling white light. Zaveid shielded his vision with both arms, but once the light was gone he relaxed again. When his eyes looked at the mirror, the object reflected now a dark light full of tiny sparkles that seemed to move around very slowly. It reminded him of the stars in space, in all honesty. It was a mysterious phenomenon. He had never understood it, and he doubted he would start now.

"Now we just have to wait for──"

"I'm ready, Eizen." Mikleo's voice at the door cut him off.

Eizen looked at the boy surprised, but smiling he said, "Then come, the portal to Hexen Isle is now opened."

Mikleo approached the older men hesitantly. He looked between Eizen and Zaveid as if searching for something. Noticing this, both men nodded and Mikleo looked at the space between them. The sparkling darkness in the mirror astonished him. He froze suddenly scared. Never before had he seen such a thing, thus he couldn't help but be afraid. It was frightening. He wasn't expecting to live a 'normal' life from now onwards, having in mind the transformation he had suffered, yet he never thought that the new world awaiting him would be this──terrific.

"It's alright, you don't need to be afraid. Trust me."

Mikleo looked at Eizen, fear clear on his eyes.  _Trust me_ ──he had said. Before he would look at the man dubiously, but now he didn't. Mikleo trusted Eizen from the bottom of his heart. He was the man who had saved him after all. Trusting Eizen nonetheless, didn't mean that the fear would disappear. Yet, it gave him more determination to move forward.

In slow steps, Mikleo approached the mirror some more. His hand was outstretched towards it, slightly trembling. His fingers were getting closer and closer to the object with each step he walked. Mikleo swallowed hard in nervousness, however he didn't hesitate. His longest fingers grazed over the sparkly surface, and magically they went through it. Instinctively he pulled his hand back. What had been that? It had felt oddly warm. Would that burn him somehow? Even though he was afraid, the curiosity within him started to win over the fear.

Stretching out his hand again, Mikleo's fingers went through the mirror one more time; but different from before, Mikleo didn't pull his hand back. He remained quiet, testing the dark sparkly space beyond the object. Just like he had felt previously, the other side of the mirror was warm, but contrary to what he had thought it wasn't warm enough to burn. Less afraid, he let a bit more of his hand through the mirror. It didn't seem to hurt him in any way either. _Trust me_ ──he remembered Eizen's words again. Half of his fear was now gone. Hexen Isle──what kind of place was that? What was awaiting him on the other side of this portal? He wanted to know. A sudden determination spreaded throughout his body. Without hesitation──almost impulsively, Mikleo moved closer and closer to the portal; his body disappearing through it bit by bit. Mikleo was stepping into a whole new world.

Eizen smiled satisfied and Zaveid grinned contentedly. At last, the boy had trusted his savior.

"I'll see you later." Zaveid said looking at the blond over his shoulder as he too went through the portal. Eizen simply nodded. Once Zaveid's figure was gone, the mirror returned to its original form, reflecting Eizen in it.

 

* * *

 

 

A gust of wind blew past him. He closed his eyes instinctively.

"Welcome to  **Nyx** academy: Artorius Throne."

He heard Zaveid's voice say beside him, and opened his eyes in curiosity. The view in front of them nevertheless, left him utterly breathless. Not too far away from the hill where they stood, was a long row of large stairs leading to an enormous building extended to all the sides of the island. Its structure reminded him of a temple. It reached the sky, and some of the minor constructions around it went even higher into the air, connected by crystal cream-white bridges and stairs.

Surrounding them, and the academy, were eight pillars that emitted a different light color: blue, red, yellow, green, purple, orange, black and white.

Mikleo was flabbergasted. Bewildered. Skeptical. Hexen Isle──Artorius Throne… was this real? Such a place, so imposing and unique… It looked more like a dream, or a place taken from a fairy tale. Anything but reality. Perhaps this was a dream after all. Perhaps he was still sleeping at Eizen's clinic. Or maybe he was still too dazzled after having slept for two whole weeks.

"Astounding right?" Zaveid's voice brought him back to his senses. He looked briefly at the older man but unable to totally depart from the amazing sight that was Artorius Throne, he moved his eyes towards it again. Meanwhile, Zaveid continued. "I know the feeling. This place is too extravagant, even to great Zaveid here." A hand on his shoulder startled him a little. "Well, you'll get used to it, don't worry. After all you'll be living here from now on."

_You'll be living here from now on_ ──those words struck him hard, sinking within him heavily. He thought he had been mentalized already for what awaited him, but it seemed that he wasn't. It was true; he would be living here from now on. Hexen Isle… Artorius Throne would be his new home. He would belong here from now onwards. He wouldn't belong to Camlann anymore. He wouldn't be able to visit Izuchi, the historical town of the gods, anymore. Those places were now part of another world; a world to which he would not be part of ever again.

Then what about his mother? And his uncle? And the people of Camlann? If he wasn't allowed to visit his home town, then he wouldn't for sure be able to visit them. But, would it last forever? Wouldn't he ever again see his mother, or talk to his uncle? Such thoughts provided him great sadness. His heart hurt incredibly. He suddenly wanted to go back in time.

Zaveid's hand squeezed his shoulder lightly. He looked at the other man, clearly downcast. Zaveid was smiling gently at him, as if he knew what he had been thinking this whole time. "It's alright, you're not alone. There's someone out there waiting for you."

Had Zaveid's words been said just to comfort him, or was there really someone waiting for him? Was there really someone who would give him happiness in this foreign place?

"Then, shall we go?" Zaveid asked.

Reluctantly, Mikleo replied, "Yes." There was no way back anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

"This is the main hall of the academy, that's why there are so many portraits. They belong to the founder of this place, and all the people who succeeded after him. Well, you don't really need to memorize their ugly faces. No one cares about them anyways."

Mikleo heard Zaveid's explanation carefully, while looking at his surroundings. While the hall was large and long, Mikleo noticed that there was no decoration aside from the portraits in the walls, and a vase with white lilies displayed every now and then along the way. He also noticed that the main colors of the academy were blue and white, thus the blue floor decorated with white mystical drawings of mythical figures, and the cream-white painted walls.

"Here we are." Zaveid said stopping in front of a very large white door.

"Where are we going?" Mikleo asked out of curiosity.

"You're 18 right? Hum, well age isn't something very important over here, having in mind that we don't age at all… But anyways, you'd be going to college right? Then that's where we are going. The college's building is the highest structure of Artorius Throne. Behind this door, there's a long staircase that will take us there. Ah don't worry, it's a moving staircase." The man clarified chuckling aloud.

We don't age──his kind;  _their_  kind was ageless. Known as immortal beings── _Nyx_. Since he was a child that he had heard and read about these mythical creatures. There were also paintings in the town of the gods, Izuchi, however they looked more like monsters; so different from reality. No wonder the gods were represented defeating them. Mikleo had never expected them to be real. No one expected such a thing, in all honesty. And yet, he himself, had become a Nyx.

Nyx──described in books as dangerous creatures of the night that kill for a single drop of blood; vampires, the most common name. If he thought well now, those words seemed so surreal. Eizen had made sure that Mikleo wanted to live before turning him into a Nyx. He hadn't just took advantage of his death state to suck his blood. He had been gentle. Zaveid too. So far, all the things he knew about Nyx seemed to be nothing but lies told to people to scare them. If humans knew about the existence of vampires, he was sure that both kinds would hate each other and break into constant wars. Thankfully, that was not the case.

"The lowest structure is where you are going to sleep. It belongs to the dorms. We will be going there next." Zaveid continued explaining and Mikleo paid attention. "You'll have a roommate."

"Roommate?" It wasn't that he was displeased at the idea of sleeping in the same room as someone else. But somehow, he wasn't very fond of the idea. Sharing a space with someone else implied trust, and Mikleo wasn't sure that he would be able to trust his roommate that easily.

"Yeah. If I'm not wrong his name is Sorey."

Sorey──would he be able to trust Sorey? Would he get along with him? If they didn't get along, then he wouldn't be able to have a single place here to relax.

"C'mon, don't be so nervous. Sorey's a good guy. I met him before picking you up." Zaveid patted him on the back, trying to reassure him. Although, it didn't make much difference. "Anyways, don't worry about it now. Sorey said that he won't be here today, so you'll have a night to prepare yourself to meet your roommate. Besides, for now, we're going to meet Lailah. She's a real babe; the true Nyx of this place." Zaveid winked playfully at Mikleo and the latter regarded him curiously. "Ah, don't tell Eizen what I said just now. He's scary when he's jealous."

"I see." Why couldn't he tell Eizen that anyways? And why would he get jealous in the first place? Suddenly a possible answer came to mind. Perhaps Eizen and Lailah were a couple and Zaveid's compliments tended to make Eizen jealous? For some reason, that didn't sound too right. Oh well, it wasn't his problem anyways.

"Who's Lailah?" He asked, curious.

"Lailah is the principal of college. She's also a teacher there. Make sure you be nice to her." Zaveid explained.

"Hum…" Not knowing what else to say, Mikleo tried to ask Zaveid things related to the eight pillars surrounding the island. They had fascinated him for some reason, and he wanted to find out more about them. "Zaveid, what were those pillars outside?"

"Pillars? Oh, you mean the eight calixes. They're protecting the island. Each calix represents an element. For example, the red calix represents fire, the blue water, and so on. The calixes and their powers form a barrier around the island, that's why nobody is able to find Hexen Isle. Thus, nobody knows about our kind. Cool right?"

The more the younger male heard about them, the more his curiosity would grow. He wanted to see them from up close. Perhaps he would find out more about their existence like how they were created and when; how many people did it or even about their source of power. Of course he would also try to look out for information in books, and maybe ask to a teacher… Ah──at last something that excited him in this island. If only for a little, Mikleo felt like he was back to his normal life. If possible, he would like it to always be this way, but he knew that things were more complex over here. For example, school and college were different from the ones in the human world. He wouldn't learn about history, nor mathematics, nor science… He would learn about his kind; Nyx. And aside from the calixes, there didn't seem to exist any kind of ruins or historical places to explore. Honestly, he would get bored. He didn't know if he would ever be able to find happiness in this place, but he would think about it later, alone in his room. Thankfully his roommate wouldn't be there, thus he could cry if he wanted. He wasn't one to cry over every little thing, but this time he couldn't help it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now about the title and the bold word in the middle of the chap... (I bet you all assumed that Selene would appear on this chapter uvu)r ah~ah)  
> Aeolus - Greek god of the winds and air.  
> Selene - Greek goddess of the Moon, sometimes referred to as Luna and the ‘mother’ of vampires. (this one tho...lol I only knew about Artemis...)  
> Nyx - Primordial goddess of the night.  
> My titles will be pretty much the names of Greek gods or/and goddesses, bc I love mythology *3* ~ they'll always be connected to the fic somehow :3 
> 
> Anyways, yes vampire trash bc I like it very much *3* I call them 'Nyx' bc look, it sounds kakkoii okay? *U* (xD bless the goddess hahaha)  
> This fic has lots of things taken from the game pvp I'm gonna kill myself gaah~ also remember me saying that it'd get boring at some point? Well I said that 'cause I'll be describing lots of stuff like Eizen opening portals lol (and more xD) see my point? well if you were okay with this, then it might be ok later on, I guess u_u)r let's hope.  
> also, sorry xD I know I said that the first chapters would be mainly SorMik but since I'm adding more stuff to the main plot, this bit of Zaveid/Eizen was necessary uvu there won't be any more action between them at least until the end of chap 4 or 5. So it'll be SorMik only until then, promise.
> 
> Oh, one last thing (omg my notes are getting longer and longer lol I'm so sorry, bear with me pls TuT) - I originally got inspired to write LLF, consequently adapting it into this one, because of [this manga](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/kohitsuji_project/) I read it back in 2014 and gosh, was struck by the idea xD of course, the fic is totally different from it (as you can see if you ever click on the link) but it inspired me *3* and I love it very much *kyun* ❤
> 
> Thanks for reading so far :D  
> Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


End file.
